


221b - Brain Candy

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [400]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Experiment, Humor, M/M, no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock is sitting at Lestrade’s desk, reading a file on the theft of several valuable ethnological items from the Horniman Museum.





	221b - Brain Candy

Sherlock is sitting at Lestrade’s desk, reading a file on the theft of several valuable ethnological items from the Horniman Museum.

There's a strange ‘wsshhh’ sound and when he lifts his hand, he realises he has somehow pressed the file on the lever for the candy dispenser and by that has now unleashed an army of small colourful orbs onto Lestrade’s desk. They have spilled out in an almost military formation and none has rolled off the desk. Interesting.

Sherlock drops the file on the floor, grabs Lestrade’s lunch container and brushes the sweets into it. Then he turns the dispenser to the next compartment and presses the lever. A different kind of candy spills out, different formation but still not one on the floor. Still interesting.

He again grabs the container and brushes the sweets into it. Then he turns the dispenser to the last compartment and presses the lever. A third kind of sweets wobble out. This time they spill onto the floor. Dull.

The desk and the floor around it are now a mess, so Sherlock grabs the file and heads home.

He passes Lestrade on the way out and his voice follows him down the steps. “Sherlock! Why is there candy all over my desk? And for God’s sake, why are there Skittles in my quinoa bowl?”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Lestrade is secretly pleased, because he does not like the quinoa bowls, but eats them because Molly says he should eat more healthy stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> **OMG, this is part 400 of this series!**
> 
>  
> 
> Phew, just in time, on the last day of the month. Atlin's February prompt was 'Who can't resist the candy dispenser on Lestrade's desk?' :D
> 
> I love the Horniman!
> 
> .


End file.
